keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
This is Number 3 'Henry '''is a mixed-traffic engine. He is a long, green engine with a thoroughbred look, he always has to have special coal before anything. Basis Henry is a LMS Stanier "Black 5" 4-6-0 with a fowler tender. He was previously a LNER A1/C1, prior to the Flying Kipper accident. Trivia * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Henry is called ''Enrique. * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Henry is called Henri. Appearances * Season 1: Stepney's Problem, A Scottish Tale, Duties of The Diesels and Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk * Season 2: A Special Visitor, Save Sir Topham Hatt, Disaster on Sodor and The Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3: Hideous Henry and Diesel's Dilemma * Season 7: Stanley and the School Trip * Season 8: Tick-Tock-Jock * Season 9: The Kipper Caper, Tender Bender and The Arlesdale Rumor (cameo) * Season 10: Bee Yourself, James and Groundhog Gordon * Season 11: Fergus' Day Off (does not speak), Big City Rumor, Spencer Goes Too Far, Holly Jolly Molly and Old Square Wheels * Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Scottish Blues (cameo), The Importance of Being Billy (cameo), Gordon's Last Hurrah, Henry's Handcar Havoc, Bulgy Takes the High Road, Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown * Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack, Bert's Arlesdale Fail, Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * Season 14: Henry Gets Stumped, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), Dirty 'Arry (cameo), James in a Jam, S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (cameo), and Hatt Trick * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette, Philip Finds a Friend (cameo), The Maron Station Makeover, Nightmare on Sodor (does not speak), Movies * Saving Pirate Ryan Gallery Henry's Handcar Havoc.jpg DATQA25.png|Henry in the thirteenth season. Henry basis.jpg|Henry's Basis. Thomas and the Storm.png Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 3 Category:The Main Line Category:Male Engines Category:1993 Category:No 3 Category:Males Category:Green Category:Great railway show engines Category:Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:1935 Category:1922 Category:1984 Category:NWR Category:NWR 3 Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Retired Items Category:1993-2017 Category:1993 Debuts Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Engines with Whistles Category:16 Wheels Category:18 Wheels Category:New in 1993 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Coal Category:4-6-2 Category:4-6-0 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Season 15 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Green Characters Category:Midland Railway Category:Vehicles Category:CGI Category:Non Wood Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:LC99003 Category:Male Characters Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Green Vehicles Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Red Engines Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Engines that Have Numbers Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:TOMY Category:Model Series Characters Category:1993 Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:Home Video Bonus Pack Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Green Tender Engines Category:Items Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Boy Engines Category:Prototypes Category:Keekre24 Category:Number 3 Category:New in Season 1 Category:No III Category:Real Engines Category:Series 1 Category:Green 1993 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Green Items Category:Green Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Red Items Category:Blue Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:1993 Items Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Green Retired Items Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Items that are Introduced in 1993 Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Green Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Green TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:2020 Category:Introduced in 2020 Category:Wood